The Warriors of Kyoshi edited
by Firebender13
Summary: Okay, this is basically me rewriting this amazing TV series, but only I've included a new character. Please read it: you can have the enjoyment of reading the series, but with a new exciting twist to it!
1. Book 1 Episode 4 The Warriors of Kyoshi

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar etc, even though I have used phrases directly from the episode itself! This time, I tried to make the story more detailed, and longer, but if I'd written the whole episode as one chapter, it would be_ really_ long!

The King of Omashu

"The Earth Kingdom City of Omashu," announced Aang. I gasped in awe as we reached the top of the hill. Below us, was the magnificent city of Omashu. It was built on a large hill, and had unique pyramid shaped buildings, that were incredibly vast and tall.

"I used to come here all the time to visit my friend Bumi," Aang told us, gazing longingly at the City.

"Wow," breathed Katara. "We don't have cities like this in the South Pole."

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" exclaimed Sokka in wonder. I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Well let's go slowpokes! The real fun is inside the city!" Aang jumped up and began to make his way towards the Entrance Gate.

"Wait Aang," I called. He stopped and turned round to face me. "It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

"Anbo's right," Sokka agreed. "You need a disguise."

"What?" said Aang doubtfully. "You expect me to grow a moustache?"

* * *

"Ughhh, Appa, how can you live in this stuff!" Aang moaned. I tried to suppress a giggle, but failed as Aang reappeared from behind Appa, wearing a hat and moustache made of the bison's fur.

"What?" Aang asked self- consciously.

"Oh nothing," I replied, forcing my face into a neutral expression.

"Well then, let's get going young whippersnappers! The city awaits!" Aang flipped his staff into the air, then started to use it as a walking stick. Katara, Sokka and I looked at each other uncertainly, before following Aang up the dusty path.

_Two hours later (or what seemed like!)…_

"I'm exhausted!" panted Sokka.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there," Aang said optimistically.

"You've said that five times!"

"Yeah, but this time I _mean _it. Anyway, don't worry, the people here are the friendliest in the world," he assured us. We all turned to look at the gate.

"What? Rotten cabbages!" yelled a guard. He grabbed a cabbage off of the man in front of him and crushed it, before using a powerful Earthbending move to make the whole cart of them fly into the air and off the side of the platform. "Nooooo!" cried the merchant, whose cabbages they obviously were. "My cabbages!"

I turned to Aang, fixing him with and accusing glare. He laughed nervously. "Just keep smiling," he reminded us weakly. Katara gave Sokka and I a nervous smile in an attempt to reassure us, before following Aang. Sokka and I went after her; though hesitantly.

As we reached the three guards the gate, the middle one suddenly kicked the ground, and a boulder hovered above Aang's head. "State you business," he barked. Aang raced forward, stopping in front of the man's face. "My business is my business young man, and none of yours!" he croaked in his old man's voice. "And-"

"Okay, settle down old timer, just tell me who you are," he said tiredly.

"The name's Bonzoo. Pippenpattle…opsocopolis the Third," Aang stammered. "And these are my Grandkids." He gestured at Sokka, Katara and I.

"Hi," said Katara brightly, coming forward. "I'm June Pippenpattleopsocopilis. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Lilia Pippenpattleopsocopilis," I replied, trying to look honest.

"Hmmmm…" mused the guard. "_You _two seem like responsible young ladies! See that your Grandfather stays out of trouble. Oh, and enjoy Omashu."

* * *

"Aang, are you sure about this?" I asked nervously as the post cart teetered precariously over the edge of the chute.

"Yeah, at first it seemed like a good idea but now I'm starting to have second thouuugggghhhhttttsssss!" screamed Katara as Aang pushed us over the edge. "Yahoooooooooooo!" yelled Aang happily as we whizzed down the chute.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhh!" Sokka, Katara and I screamed.

We screamed and screamed and screamed, Aang laughed and laughed and laughed, as we sped down, twisting and turning, whizzing up and racing down. "Isn't this great!" Aang turned to face us, a huge grin on his face. "Aang watch out!" I cried, pointing ahead of us, where the track suddenly curved round to the side.

"Wha-" he turned back to the front, eyes wide. "Aaaahhh!" he yelled, trying desperately to pull the cart round. But it was too late. The cart kept going, and flew off the track!

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" we screamed even louder than before, as the cart bounced off roofs, walls, destroying everything in its path, before finally landing back on the track.

"Aang, this is a death-trap!" I yelled.

"What?" he cried. "I can't hear you!"

"I said- oh, never mind!"

I shut my eyes tightly, not daring to look at the mess and havoc we had caused, but as soon as I had done this, I felt Katara nudging me. "What?" I asked, opening one eye a crack.

"Aang! Stop the cart!" I shouted. "The mail carts are being Earthbended down that shaft!"

"Okay!" Aang started to wobble the cart from side to side, getting more frantic as we approached the Earthbender. With a final heave, we came off the side of the track; no need to ask whether we were screaming- trust me, we were.

My eyes widened in alarm as I saw the ground rushing towards us, but more importantly the cart full of cabbages that was parked on that very area of ground!

"My cabbages!" shrieked a familiar voice. I gripped the edges of our cart, my knuckles white and my eyes squeezed shut. I winced as we landed with a thud, the impact jerking us out of the cart, throwing us into the air, and then finally dumping us in a heap on the ground.

"You'll pay for this!" snarled the cabbage merchant at us, shaking his fist, as two guards appeared round us, stern expressions on their faces.

"Two cabbages please?" smiled Aang weakly.

* * *

"This place is very…cosy," I whispered sarcastically, as I looked around me, taking in the palace's cold, dark décor.

"Silence!" barked the guard. "You don't speak without being asked whilst in the King's presence.

"Oh, shut up, Bonzo, you're such a bore sometimes. Let our guests talk if they want to," said a voice. I looked towards the source of it, and saw an old, wrinkled man sitting on a green and golden throne, but despite his age, he still had a sharp gleam in his eye.

"Guests? But Your Majesty, these are juveniles, and they have been arrested for vandalism, travelling under false pretences, and malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Hmmm…," mused the King. "Well in that case, throw them…"

I bit my lip, as we waited for his answer, the suspense making us quiver.

"A feast!" announced the King.

* * *

"Ahhh…," sighed the King, after interrogating us over a meal of rather… well, strange food. "All this talking making me a little tired. Time for me to go to bed." Then suddenly, he picked up a piece of meat, and flung it across the table at Aang, who, out of instinct, caught it between his hands in a mini whirlwind of air.

Everyone gasped. "There's an Airbender in our presence!" announced the King. "And not just any Airbender- the Avatar!" He stood up, not looking at all pleased. Aang's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what he was doing, and he immediately stopped, thrusting his hands behind his back, looking guilty.

"Now," the King said to Aang, sinking back into his chair. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mister 'Pippenpattleopsocopolis'?"

"Yeah, you caught me," said Aang carelessly, throwing up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm the Avatar, just doing my Avatar thing, but hey, no Firebenders here, so we'll just be leaving now," he told them cheerily, as we all backed away towards the door, but our path was blocked by two guards' spears.

"You can't keep us here." Katara declared defiantly.

"You think?" asked the King airily, munching on a lettuce leaf. Then his face turned serious. "Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

* * *

"Great, this is just great!" I said angrily. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I'm worried about these challenges. I wonder what they'll be?" Aang asked anxiously.

"Well, we're not going to stick around to find out. There _has _to be a way out of here," Katara said confidently.

"Look guys, there's obviously no way out of here, so let's just get some rest. Aang'll need it for tomorrow," Sokka yawned, already in his bed. The rest of us soon followed suit.


	2. Book 1 Episode 5 The King of Omashu P1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar etc, even though I have used phrases directly from the episode itself! This time, I tried to make the story more detailed, and longer, but if I'd written the whole episode as one chapter, it would be_ really_ long!

The King of Omashu

"The Earth Kingdom City of Omashu," announced Aang. I gasped in awe as we reached the top of the hill. Below us, was the magnificent city of Omashu. It was built on a large hill, and had unique pyramid shaped buildings, that were incredibly vast and tall.

"I used to come here all the time to visit my friend Bumi," Aang told us, gazing longingly at the City.

"Wow," breathed Katara. "We don't have cities like this in the South Pole."

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" exclaimed Sokka in wonder. I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Well let's go slowpokes! The real fun is inside the city!" Aang jumped up and began to make his way towards the Entrance Gate.

"Wait Aang," I called. He stopped and turned round to face me. "It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

"Anbo's right," Sokka agreed. "You need a disguise."

"What?" said Aang doubtfully. "You expect me to grow a moustache?"

* * *

"Ughhh, Appa, how can you live in this stuff!" Aang moaned. I tried to suppress a giggle, but failed as Aang reappeared from behind Appa, wearing a hat and moustache made of the bison's fur.

"What?" Aang asked self- consciously.

"Oh nothing," I replied, forcing my face into a neutral expression.

"Well then, let's get going young whippersnappers! The city awaits!" Aang flipped his staff into the air, then started to use it as a walking stick. Katara, Sokka and I looked at each other uncertainly, before following Aang up the dusty path.

_Two hours later (or what seemed like!)…_

"I'm exhausted!" panted Sokka.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there," Aang said optimistically.

"You've said that five times!"

"Yeah, but this time I _mean _it. Anyway, don't worry, the people here are the friendliest in the world," he assured us. We all turned to look at the gate.

"What? Rotten cabbages!" yelled a guard. He grabbed a cabbage off of the man in front of him and crushed it, before using a powerful Earthbending move to make the whole cart of them fly into the air and off the side of the platform. "Nooooo!" cried the merchant, whose cabbages they obviously were. "My cabbages!"

I turned to Aang, fixing him with and accusing glare. He laughed nervously. "Just keep smiling," he reminded us weakly. Katara gave Sokka and I a nervous smile in an attempt to reassure us, before following Aang. Sokka and I went after her; though hesitantly.

As we reached the three guards the gate, the middle one suddenly kicked the ground, and a boulder hovered above Aang's head. "State you business," he barked. Aang raced forward, stopping in front of the man's face. "My business is my business young man, and none of yours!" he croaked in his old man's voice. "And-"

"Okay, settle down old timer, just tell me who you are," he said tiredly.

"The name's Bonzoo. Pippenpattle…opsocopolis the Third," Aang stammered. "And these are my Grandkids." He gestured at Sokka, Katara and I.

"Hi," said Katara brightly, coming forward. "I'm June Pippenpattleopsocopilis. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Lilia Pippenpattleopsocopilis," I replied, trying to look honest.

"Hmmmm…" mused the guard. "_You _two seem like responsible young ladies! See that your Grandfather stays out of trouble. Oh, and enjoy Omashu."

* * *

"Aang, are you sure about this?" I asked nervously as the post cart teetered precariously over the edge of the chute.

"Yeah, at first it seemed like a good idea but now I'm starting to have second thouuugggghhhhttttsssss!" screamed Katara as Aang pushed us over the edge. "Yahoooooooooooo!" yelled Aang happily as we whizzed down the chute.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhh!" Sokka, Katara and I screamed.

We screamed and screamed and screamed, Aang laughed and laughed and laughed, as we sped down, twisting and turning, whizzing up and racing down. "Isn't this great!" Aang turned to face us, a huge grin on his face. "Aang watch out!" I cried, pointing ahead of us, where the track suddenly curved round to the side.

"Wha-" he turned back to the front, eyes wide. "Aaaahhh!" he yelled, trying desperately to pull the cart round. But it was too late. The cart kept going, and flew off the track!

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" we screamed even louder than before, as the cart bounced off roofs, walls, destroying everything in its path, before finally landing back on the track.

"Aang, this is a death-trap!" I yelled.

"What?" he cried. "I can't hear you!"

"I said- oh, never mind!"

I shut my eyes tightly, not daring to look at the mess and havoc we had caused, but as soon as I had done this, I felt Katara nudging me. "What?" I asked, opening one eye a crack.

"Aang! Stop the cart!" I shouted. "The mail carts are being Earthbended down that shaft!"

"Okay!" Aang started to wobble the cart from side to side, getting more frantic as we approached the Earthbender. With a final heave, we came off the side of the track; no need to ask whether we were screaming- trust me, we were.

My eyes widened in alarm as I saw the ground rushing towards us, but more importantly the cart full of cabbages that was parked on that very area of ground!

"My cabbages!" shrieked a familiar voice. I gripped the edges of our cart, my knuckles white and my eyes squeezed shut. I winced as we landed with a thud, the impact jerking us out of the cart, throwing us into the air, and then finally dumping us in a heap on the ground.

"You'll pay for this!" snarled the cabbage merchant at us, shaking his fist, as two guards appeared round us, stern expressions on their faces.

"Two cabbages please?" smiled Aang weakly.

* * *

"This place is very…cosy," I whispered sarcastically, as I looked around me, taking in the palace's cold, dark décor.

"Silence!" barked the guard. "You don't speak without being asked whilst in the King's presence.

"Oh, shut up, Bonzo, you're such a bore sometimes. Let our guests talk if they want to," said a voice. I looked towards the source of it, and saw an old, wrinkled man sitting on a green and golden throne, but despite his age, he still had a sharp gleam in his eye.

"Guests? But Your Majesty, these are juveniles, and they have been arrested for vandalism, travelling under false pretences, and malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Hmmm…," mused the King. "Well in that case, throw them…"

I bit my lip, as we waited for his answer, the suspense making us quiver.

"A feast!" announced the King.

* * *

"Ahhh…," sighed the King, after interrogating us over a meal of rather… well, strange food. "All this talking making me a little tired. Time for me to go to bed." Then suddenly, he picked up a piece of meat, and flung it across the table at Aang, who, out of instinct, caught it between his hands in a mini whirlwind of air.

Everyone gasped. "There's an Airbender in our presence!" announced the King. "And not just any Airbender- the Avatar!" He stood up, not looking at all pleased. Aang's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what he was doing, and he immediately stopped, thrusting his hands behind his back, looking guilty.

"Now," the King said to Aang, sinking back into his chair. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mister 'Pippenpattleopsocopolis'?"

"Yeah, you caught me," said Aang carelessly, throwing up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm the Avatar, just doing my Avatar thing, but hey, no Firebenders here, so we'll just be leaving now," he told them cheerily, as we all backed away towards the door, but our path was blocked by two guards' spears.

"You can't keep us here." Katara declared defiantly.

"You think?" asked the King airily, munching on a lettuce leaf. Then his face turned serious. "Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

* * *

"Great, this is just great!" I said angrily. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I'm worried about these challenges. I wonder what they'll be?" Aang asked anxiously.

"Well, we're not going to stick around to find out. There _has _to be a way out of here," Katara said confidently.

"Look guys, there's obviously no way out of here, so let's just get some rest. Aang'll need it for tomorrow," Sokka yawned, already in his bed. The rest of us soon followed suit.


	3. Book 1 Episode 5 The King of Omashi P2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar etc. This episode was hard to write, as it has a lot of action in it, which- if you've seen on TV- is hard to put into writing, but I did my best! I hope you enjoy it, and, as always, please review!

The King of Omashu part 2

_Aang_

I heard the door slide down behind me; I knew at once that an Earthbender, presumably a guard, was inside the room, as only they could open it. I lifted my head groggily, tired from having been woken up before I was ready, but I could still see through my blurred vision that the others were gone.

"Where are they?" I shouted at the guard accusingly, spinning round to face him. "What have you done with my friends?"

"The King will free them if you complete your challenges," the guard told me in his deep voice.

"And if I fail?" I asked nervously.

"He didn't say. Your staff please." He held out his hand. I gritted my teeth as I reluctantly handed it over.

* * *

_Anbo_

I watched in despair as Aang was brought out onto the platform. I struggled even harder against the guard holding me prisoner, but his vice- like grip turned even tighter.

"Ah, good morning Avatar," called the King to Aang. "I hope you're ready for your first challenge."

"I don't care about your stupid challenges!" shouted Aang angrily. "I want my friends back!"

The King sighed. "I thought you might refuse. So I decided to get your friends some souvenirs." He gestured to the guards to bring us out. "These rings are made of pure geminite, also known as 'creeping crystal'," he explained as the guard holding me slid a purple crystal ring onto my finger. I saw the guards holding the other two do the same; a green one on Sokka, and a blue one on Katara. If we had been in any other circumstances, I would have been thrilled, as I loved crystals (and purple was my favourite colour!), but I wasn't. Number one, it was stuck tight on my finger; number two, it had already started creeping up my hand!

"These crystals grow remarkably fast," continued the King. "By nightfall, they will be completely covered in it. I _can _stop it. But only if you cooperate."

Aang closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, there was a look of defeat. "All right. I'll do it."

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key," began the King. "Oh, there it is!" He pointed to the roaring waterfall that cascaded down in front of us. In its depths, I could just make out a faint golden glimmer. "Can you get it for me?"

The three of us, plus the King, stood on a high platform that jutted out of the wall, overlooking a battlefield where armies of large, round boulders stood in tight formations, surrounded by tall, spiky stalagmites, all standing their ground against the small, figure, standing one of the few stable rocks, that was Aang. I winced as I realized how helpless he looked, a tiny lone warrior amongst legions of soldiers. Also, the crystal had just grown another inch up my forearm.

All of a sudden, with incredible speed, Aang flew forward, speeding over the rocks, barely skimming their surfaces. He raced on, right over the points of the rocks, then crashed into the waterfall. To my left, I could hear Katara gasp. After what seemed like hours, Aang finally burst out of the waterfall. He went flying through the air, and for few tense seconds it seemed like the rocks were going to spear him, ending not only his chances of succeeding but his life, but as he slid down a rock, he finally regained control and managed to grip onto it before he reached the bottom.

I could see Aang grit his teeth, as he braced himself, then jumped up to the stalactites on the ceiling, before launching himself towards the waterfall again. He got into a diving position, and then started to use his Airbending to turn himself into a mini twister, spinning faster and faster, until he looked like a torpedo. But just as it looked like he was going to get the key, he came shooting out the other side again.

Aang looked around in despair, but then a realization dawned in his eyes. He grabbed the top of the stalagmite he was holding onto, then tore it off with incredible strength, and threw it like a javelin towards the key. This time however, he did succeed. The rock javelin tore through the air, then, as it neared the key, it caught one of the rings on the chain that was attached to the key. It kept on going towards the platform we were standing on, then stopped all of a sudden as it struck the wall above us. It was now , wedged into the wall, and the key dangled down in front of us.

"There!" shouted Aang. "Enjoy your lunch, but I want my friends back, now!"

"Nope, not yet, I still have another test. Let's see, I seem to have lost my pet Flopsy, and I need you to find him."

* * *

"Uh, I've found Flopsy!" Aang pointed to a small white rabbit sitting nonchalantly on a rock.

"Good, now bring him to me." The King held out his arms. "Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!"

"Come here Flopsy!" Aang edged his way over to the rabbit cautiously, but all of a sudden there was a loud crash, as a large beast with dirty matted fur tore through a wooden door, and landed behind Aang. Aang, having heard this noise, turned round slowly, grinning weakly, as Flopsy hopped away.

"Aahh!" yelled Aang in surprise, as the monster made a grab for him. He flipped backwards into the air, landing near Flopsy. "Flopsy!" He tried to grab Flopsy, but the rabbit simply hopped away. "Flopsy! Wait, Flopsy!" He ran after the speedy rabbit, the monster on his heels. He looked over his shoulder in alarm, then increased his pace as he saw how near the beast was getting.

"No!" he cried, as Flopsy shot into a hole. "Wait a minute," he said, turning to face the huge thing lumbering towards him. "Flopsy?"

The beast stopped in its tracks, gazing at Aang curiously. Then, he gathered Aang up in its thick arms, and began to lick him with its massive tongue, slobbering all over him. "Flopsy!" Aang cried in what seemed like a mix of surprise and relief. From across the arena, the King whistled, and Flopsy bounded over to him. Aang came over towards us, and jumped up onto the balcony ledge.

"Are you guys all right?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Other than the giant crystal incasing my body, doing great," said Katara brightly, her crystal, like the rest of us, now covering her whole body from the neck down.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I replied sarcastically.

Having made sure we were okay, Aang went back over to the King. "I'm ready for your next challenge," he told him seriously.

"Really?" asked the King. "Okay, then, out you come!" As the King was saying this, three people came onto the balcony. They were all broad- shouldered, muscular men, all wearing the same, ferocious expression on their faces. They each carried a weapon, all different but all with the same degree of deadliness.

"Your final challenge is a duel," explained the King. "You must pick your opponent."

So you're saying… whoever I point to… I get to fight?" asked Aang carefully.

"Choose wisely," the King warned in a mysterious voice.

"Then I choose…you!" He pointed at the King.

"Are you sure?" asked the King, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," Aang said confidently.

"_Sure_?"

Aang nodded.

The King smirked, a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Okay then!" He leapt off the platform with surprising agility, then landed with a thud on one side of the arena. As he landed, he threw off is robe, to reveal a toned, muscular body. He no longer stooped down, all hunched over; instead he now stood tall and strong.

_Aang_

I stood there for a few moments, my jaw hanging down in pure shock. I had _not _seen this coming. "Actually, I pick that guy!" I pointed quickly at a tall, fierce- looking guy with a sharp, spiky mace.

"Nope," said the King, "you've already made your decision."

I could feel Katara, Sokka and Anbo's gazes on me, and I knew that I had to do this for them. I closed my mouth tightly, then jumped down to join him.

"Okay, I'll fight you, but I want my staff back," I demanded. The King motioned to one of the guards, who threw it down to me. I caught it, gave it an experimental twirl, then got into a defensive position. "I'm ready." I said, looking my opponent in the eye,

"Thought I was a frail old man?" the King called. "Well, I'm the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see!" He made a boulder come out of the ground, then fired it at me with a fierce punch. Then they just kept on coming. I easily dodged the first couple, but the more he threw, the harder it got. _No- one told me he was an Earthbender! _I thought, as I moved frantically from side to side.

"Typical Airbender strategy- avoid and evade," he sighed. "I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable!" And with that, he fired another boulder at me. With a gasp, I quickly jumped up, narrowly avoiding it.

"No surprises for me?" he taunted, jumping into the air, leaning back, and kicking a rock at the ceiling. It hit its target, smashing into dozens of small rocks, which rained down on me, knocking me out of the air. I landed hard on my back, my staff flying out of my hand and skidding to a stop a few feet away from me.

I quickly created an air ball, and flew on it towards him, dodging the rock spears that he was making come out of the ground. Then, just as I was about to reach him, he kicked the ground. A snake of rocks rippled along the ground, like a massive tidal wave, slamming into me, sending me flying back once again. But, before I hit the wall, I managed to grab a hold of my staff, and land on my feet.

"How are you going to hit me from way over?" called the King. _Like this!_ I thought, as I began to race towards him. He fired a huge boulder at me, but this time I didn't dodge it. This time, I swept my staff in front of me, sending a current of air at the boulder, strong enough that it sent it back at him. But a just stood his ground. I watched in amazement as he took the boulder head on, turning it to sand. He brushed it off with a smug grin. Then, digging his feet into a wide stance, he began to create a crack in the ground in front of him, a look of intense concentration on his face. Next, he took a whole island of earth out of the ground!

With a cry of surprise, I began to run in a large circle. I could feel the air billowing around me as I began to create my very own hurricane. By the time it reached the ceiling, I could feel my lungs ready to burst as I sprinted round and round, but I kept on going, knowing what was at stake. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the King throw the huge chunk of earth, but, just as I had planned, it went right round my hurricane, and went hurtling back towards him. Then, whilst he was distracted with the rock, I stopped running in circles, and began running towards him. Then, also just as planned, he split the rock in two, creating a cloud of dust. When it had cleared, I stood in front of him, my staff at his throat.

He smiled, admitting defeat. "Well done Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart."

_

* * *

_

_Anbo_

"How am I supposed to guess his name?" cried Aang.

"Well," said Katara thoughtfully. "Maybe it's some sort of riddle? I mean, think about the challenges."

"Wait! I've got it!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Yes?" We all looked at him expectantly.

"Well," he began excitedly. "He's and Earthbender, right? So it's got to be something like Rocky!" I looked at him, eyebrows raised doubtfully. "Never mind…," he trailed off sheepishly.

"So, back to the challenges," Katara reminded him.

"Well, I saved his pet, I had a duel," listed Aang.

"So what did you learn?" prompted Katara.

"Everything was different than I expected… I had to think differently than I normally would," Aang said thoughtfully. Then he gasped. "I know his name."

* * *

"I solved your riddle the same way I solved the challenges," began Aang. "As you once said, I had to open my mind to the possibilities. Bumi, you're a mad genius." And with that, he ran forward to hug the King.

"Oh Aang, it's good to see you," the King said softly, as he hugged Aang back. "And you haven't changed a bit."


End file.
